Magical Creatures
The lands of Xadia are full of magical creatures. All of these creatures are connected to one of the six Primal Sources, which allows them to naturally harness magical energy from their respective Source. Adoraburrs A small, fuzzy and colorful creature. Multiple adoraburrs will stick together.Book Three, Chapter 2:"The Crown" Adoraburrs are highly communal creatures who can thrive in almost any Xadian ecosystem, but they are primarily found just east of the Border in the shady comfort of the Moonshadow Forest.TDP Official Website - Sightseeing Adoraburrs Amblers Amblers are among the largest magical creatures in Xadia, and are often used as mounts to travel across the Midnight Desert. They have long necks, tails and legs, which sport two toes. Amblers appear rather mammalian due to having fur and long floppy ears. Their tremendous size allows the rider to evade the vicious creatures that lurk on the desert's surface, such as the Soulfang Serpents. Ancient White Stags No information besides name available yet . Archangel Lunaris Archangel Lunaris are giant moon moths that are connected to the Moon Primal. They are used to track sources of moon energy, especially creatures that are connected to the moon e.g. Moonshadow Elves. An Archangel Lunaris was used by Soren in an attempt to find the camp of the Moonshadow elf assassins. Banthers Banthers are creatures that resemble a mix of a panther and a bear and are native to the kingdom of Katolis. They have black fur with gray markings, and they are about the size of large horses. Dragons .]]Dragons are powerful reptilian beings that can live for centuries and have deep connections to the Primal Sources. They rule the lands of Xadia alongside the elves, and the most powerful of their race is crowned King or Queen of the Dragons. Elves Elves are humanoid beings that are divided into six sub-species, each corresponding to the different Primal Sources. Each sub-species have their own respective societies but are united for the most part. They rule the lands of Xadia alongside the dragons. Emberback Spiders Emberback spiders are spiders that appear to be connected to the Sun Primal. An emberback spider was used by Claudia to cast a dark magic spell conjuring a small flame in Bloodthirsty. Glow Toads Glow Toads are toad-like creatures that are connected to the Sun Primal. Ferocious Lions No information besides name available yet . Gryphons Gryphons are winged, four-legged, bird-like creatures. They are known to be poached for their eyes, feathers and their talons, which serve as ingredients for dark magic spells. Magma Titans Magma Titans are large humanoid beings that are connected to the Earth Primal. They mainly appear as humanoid giants covered in a plated armor of rocks and lava. Moon Phoenixes ]]Moon Phoenixes are large bird-like creatures that are connected to the Moon Primal. Sea Serpents No information besides name available yet . Shadow Spiders No information besides name available yet . Silver-eyed Foxes No information besides name available yet . Soulfang Serpents Soulfang Serpents are snake-like creatures that dwell in the black sands of the Midnight Desert in Xadia. Unicorns Unicorns, including Pearl UnicornsTDP Official Primal Source Quiz, are horse-like creatures that carry a horn on their forehead. They are known to be poached for their horns in order to craft dark magic recipes.Forbes.com Unnamed Fish These unnamed fish are large fish-like creatures that are connected to the Ocean Primal. They have dark green scales with six barbels, translucent light green fins, and four red eyes. References }} Navigation Category:World Category:Fauna